Los secretos de Ilse
by puckpm
Summary: Bella se ha portado mal, y por ello, sus padres la envían a Ilse, un pequeño pueblo, con su tío. Allí conocerá a Edward, un chico que, además de atractivo y encantador, está más que prohibido para ella. Futuros Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

Bella se ha portado mal y, como consecuencia de ello, sus padres la mandarán a pasar el verano con su tío en Ilse, un pueblo perdido en mitad de ninguna parte. Lo que en principio semejaban ser unas vacaciones aburridas y sin sorpresas de ningún tipo, se convertirá en la mayor aventura de su vida.

Y es que durante su estancia en Ilse conocerá a Edward, un chico que, a pesar de su encanto, belleza y simpatía… está terminantemente prohibido para ella.

Los secretos del pasado, ¿lograrán mantenerlos separados? ¿O podrá el amor superar cualquier clase de barrera?

Sólo hay una forma de descubrirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella Swan, eres una chica muy mala. Disfruta de tu verano en el lugar más aburrido del mundo, se despidió mamá.

Está bien, lo que realmente dijo fue:

-Lo siento, cariño, pero así están las cosas. Ya lo verás, no será tan terrible. Te servirá para meditar sobre lo ocurrido.

Pero lo dijo poniendo esa sonrisa fría y mecánica que suele utilizar cuando su mente está inmersa en un mar de inquietud y, ante todo, decepción. El menor atisbo a sus gélidos ojos azules terminaría con la poca fe que me quedaba en aquel momento, de modo que evité mirarla directamente y me subí al tren, despidiéndome de papá con un gesto de cabeza.

Quizá era cierto. Quizá, después de todo lo que había vivido durante el último mes, debía admitir que había cambiado. Que era una de esas chicas que se quedan castigadas los sábados y se escapan por la ventana cuando sus padres creen que duermen. De esas que beben hasta perder la conciencia y vomitan en el jardín de hortensias de su madre. De esas que traen a su novio a casa la noche en que sus padres se van de cena y le obliga a esconderse en el armario cuando estos regresan.

Quizá. Pero yo estaba segura de que no.

Sin embargo, poco había importado lo que yo pensase cuando mi madre llegó a casa aquella tarde y se plantó en mi dormitorio, donde había sido confinada por un tiempo indefinido, con una tarjetita verde en la mano y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Dos horas más tarde, me encontraba preparando mi maleta y mi bolso de mano mientras oía cómo papá, desde la habitación de al lado, discutía con mamá a voz en grito.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡No pienso enviar a mi hija lejos durante todo el verano! ¿Crees que va a soportar dos meses conviviendo con ese viejo loco? Regresará a los tres días o se suicidará, directamente.

-¡No le faltes el respeto a mi tío abuelo, Charlie! Y deja de consentir a Isabella, ya no es una niña.

Pues claro que no. Con un nombre como Isabella, más bien parecía una octogenaria.

-No la consiento, sólo busco lo que es mejor para ella. Algo que, según parece, tú no logras ver con la claridad necesaria.

-Lo que le conviene a nuestra hija es marcharse de aquí. –Respondió mi madre, claramente ofendida- Sabes que si permanece en esta ciudad, lo único que conseguirá es meterse en más líos.

-Ella es más inteligente que eso, Renée. Démosle una última oportunidad…

-¡Ya basta! He tomado la decisión y he comprado los billetes. No hay marcha atrás. El tren sale mañana temprano, así que te recomendaría que te acostases pronto, si quieres acompañarnos a la estación para despedirte de tu hija.

Al segundo siguiente, antes de que papá pudiese intentarlo por última vez, mamá había abandonado la habitación dando un portazo.

-Ilse es un lugar precioso, señorita. –comentó el taxista japonés, que conducía deliberadamente despacio, mientras me daba una especie de tour gratuito a lo largo de la costa- Tiene usted maravillosas playas. Pescar, baños. El sol es muy bueno. Muy brillante, ¿sabe usted? ¿Alguna vez ha estado aquí antes?

-Cuando era niña. –admití- Aunque a penas lo recuerdo.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, y el ambiente cálido de principios de julio iba dando lugar a la noche. El agua del océano que bañaba las playas de Ilse, el pueblo al que mi madre me había enviado, era sumamente limpia y azul. De un azul tan profundo que costaba distinguirlo en la línea del horizonte que lo separaba del cielo. En la playa, de arenas blancas y en forma de dunas, había pequeños grupos de gente pasando el rato. Un trío se surfistas haciendo virguerías sobre la cresta de una ola, cuatro ancianas jugando al póker y bebiendo sidra, y unos cuantos niños echando un partido de fútbol.

Me había quedado embobada observando el paisaje, indagando en lo más profundo de mi ser, buscando algo que me recordase algún momento vivido allí, algún suceso de mi infancia que debiera recordar. El olor, la brisa del mar mezclada con el olor a pinos y eucalipto, procedente de los árboles del bosque cercano, me resultaba familiar. Las imágenes, de algún modo, se sucedían en mi mente de forma sutil, pero vaga. Ni siquiera encontraba un rostro que debiera significar algo. La panadera, la mujer que me hizo un vestido o el hombre que nos traía el periódico cada día. Ni un sólo rostro, ni un sólo nombre.

Como si hubiese guardado aquella parte de mi niñez en un cajón cerrado con llave.

Pues bien, me había propuesto encontrar aquella llave durante mi verano. Quizá no fuese el pueblo más poblado, divertido y ocioso del planeta, pero hacía sol, contaba con hermosas y cálidas playas, y ni siquiera tenía que pensar en las clases.

Mi tío Joshep, probablemente sería un excéntrico, y vivir con él sería uno de los mayores desafíos que encontraría en mi vida. Pero, ¿Y qué? ¿No lo había perdido todo ya?

-Señorita, es aquí. Calle Rupert Kold, nº9. Mire, le mostraré cómo acceder a la entrada.

El amable oriental me tendió su mano para ayudarme a salir desde el asiento trasero, y con una alegre sonrisa descargó mis pertenencias y las depositó junto a una desgastada acera de cemento y pintura desconchada. La casa situada justo al lado era todo lo que uno podía esperar de un escritor neo-bohemio, ermitaño y ridículamente humilde. Contaba con dos pisos, un pequeño torreón en la parte trasera, un amplio jardín lleno de mala hierba y una fuente de piedra plagada de insectos y… gatos. Sí, la fuente estaba completamente rodeada de gatos, negros en su mayoría, pero también de colores, tamaños y razas variadas. Curioso.

-¿Aquí es donde se supone que vive Joshep Swan?-pregunté para mí misma, depositando una de las bolsas junto a la verja de acero que me impedía la entrada.

-Eso depende. –Respondió una voz a mis espaldas- ¿Quién quiere saberlo?

Me di la vuelta, con el corazón en un puño, y mis ojos se encontraron con un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta años, con el pelo canoso y una voluptuosa nariz. Vestía una camisa de cuadros y un par de vaqueros llenos de manchas de aceite y pintura. Su expresión era impenetrable y severa, pero sus ojos eran claros y grandes. Los ojos de Swan. Un gen heredado durante varias generaciones en mi familia.

-Su sobrina. Isabella, la hija de Renée.

En su rostro distinguí un gesto de sorpresa, el brillo de reconocimiento en su mirada. Él me observó en silencio durante un instante, inspeccionándome de arriba abajo con severidad. No sabía lo que le había contado mi madre de mí, pero teniendo en cuenta lo catastrofista que podía llegar a ser, no me hubiera extrañado que aquel hombre estuviese buscando un tatuaje en mi hombro o una marca de automutilación en las muñecas.

-¿Isabella? –preguntó en un susurro, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Bella, en realidad. –corregí con una sonrisa tímida.

El tío Joshep torció el gesto, anduvo hacia el taxista y, después de entregarle un buen fajo de billetes e intercambiar unas cuantas frases amables, se volvió hacia mí y chasqueó los dedos, indicándome que le siguiese.

-Bueno, _Bella_. –recalcó mientras tomaba mis maletas y caminaba hacia la casa- Bienvenida a Ilse.

Le seguí a trompicones a lo largo del jardín lleno de maleza, y casi había alcanzado las escaleras cuando tropecé con una bola de pelo marrón que se enroscaba entre mis piernas, maullando sin parar.

-Parece que te ha escogido. –comentó tío Joshep, jugueteando con sus llaves.

-¿Quién?

-El gato. –respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Puedes quedártelo si quieres.

-Oh, bueno. Gracias, pero, ¿no es tuyo? Supongo que le habrás cogido mucho cariño y…

Tío Joshep sacudió la cabeza, mostrando algo similar a una vieja ganzúa.

-Todos los que ves ahora mismo son libres, yo no soy el dueño de ninguno. Los alimento y los cuido, pero en cuanto encuentran y escogen a su nuevo amo, pueden irse con total libertad.

Empezaba a sospechar seriamente que aquel hombre estuviese mal de la cabeza, pero por otra parte, sentía cierta curiosidad.

-Y este, ¿cómo se llama? –pregunté, acariciando con cuidado al diminuto gatito que comenzaba a dormirse sobre mis botas.

-Como tú quieras. Al fin y al cabo, serás tú quien le dé de comer el resto del verano…

Se giró de pronto, alzando una ceja y observándome inquisitivamente.

-Suponiendo que vayas a quedarte aquí los dos meses. ¿O planeas fugarte por ahí con alguno de tus amigos?

Me quedé pasmada ante semejante ocurrencia, aunque no me pareció del todo una mala idea.

-No sé lo que has hecho, ni me interesa. –continuó, antes de que tuviese tiempo de responderle- No soy quién de juzgar a nadie, ¿sabes? _"Quien esté libre de pecado, que tire la primera piedra",_ suele decirse. De cualquier modo, no toleraré ningún tipo de comportamiento inadecuado en esta casa ni en cualquier lugar mientras permanezcas bajo mi cuidado, ¿comprendido?

Sacó una bola de papel arrugado del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo estiró, y mostró un cartel plastificado que rezaba "NO FUMAR, NO DROGAS, NO SEXO", de la última campaña para la prevención. Resultaba bastante cómico, por lo que no pude evitar soltar unas risitas.

-Y nada de alcohol, al menos, no sin estar yo presente. ¿Alguna duda?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza mientras me cubría la cara con el pelo, sofocando una carcajada.

-Ahora te enseñaré tu habitación. –Anunció, abriendo la puerta- No es necesario que te diga que no está permitido traer a ningún muchacho….


End file.
